<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a monsters heat. by karasus (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585688">a monsters heat.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/karasus'>karasus (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, Asphyxiation, Blood Play, Breeding, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heat Fic, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tags to be added over time, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, monster fuckers assemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/karasus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon's heat happens once a year. Do you think the exchange student will survive it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. warning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A demon in heat is animalistic and needy in nature, but dangerous. Living in The House of Lamentation was a danger in itself as a human, but living there during the peak heats of demons was even more life-threatening. Not impossible though.</p>
<p>The brothers didn’t go through heats at the same time luckily, but they were all fairly close to one another. You could still stay at the house during this time, but when one of the brothers would lock themselves away, you were to never approach. </p>
<p>“What really happens?” you had asked Lucifer.</p>
<p>“We become dangerous, like a feral animal,” he frowned, not too pleased to even put himself in this grouping. “Mating and bonding are part of it if a partner is involved. Typically lasts for a few days. Then our true forms-”</p>
<p>“Your demon forms?”</p>
<p>“No, our truest forms can tend to come out during this as well.” He could see your expression twist in concern and confusion. “Demons are monsters. Don’t forget that.”</p>
<p>“<em>And fear is what drives us mad.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. iracundia.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beware: monster fucking ensues lmao.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You came too close to his door. He could smell you and the need to have you burned inside of him like the very wrath he forced to keep at bay every day. When he slammed open his door, you gasped, the spike in your heartbeat steady in his ears and he couldn’t hold back anymore. So when he pulled you in, there was no escaping.</p><p>“S-Satan!”</p><p>You gasped and writhed as his hands were already on you, the weight of his body against yours making you stumble back until you met his bed. Satan’s tongue laved at your neck and he breathed deep through his nose, your taste and scent driving him insane. You felt him rut against your thigh and rumbles of a growl reverberated from his chest, sending shivers down your spine.</p><p>You felt something sharp knock against your jaw and that’s when you noticed his demon form coming forth, his horns sprouting from his hair, and his tail slowly wrapped around your body, bringing you impossibly closer. His fangs brushed against the skin of your neck, along the line of a vein that tempted him to bite as it pulsed with blood. The claws on his fingertips ran along your sides under your shirt, leaving lines of reddened, raised skin, but he didn’t make you bleed. </p><p>“Do you know what you’re doing to me?” Satan’s voice was dark and low, uneven as he took heavy breaths. “A human, so helpless, so weak, but <em>oh</em> so perfect.” There was a long pause as he was finally able to separate himself from you a bit to look at you. He admired your flushed face and clouded eyes. "But also <em>you</em>."</p><p>Satan's hand traced down your cheek, his claws gently grazing across the skin before meeting your neck. He wrapped his hand around the back, his thumb pressing against your jugular, feeling the way you swallowed. He brought you in for a firm, rough kiss, and swiped his tongue into your mouth, making you gasp at his forcefulness. His free hand made work at your clothing, pushing your pants and underwear down with one hand. A digit swiped between you folds, feeling the slick that already gathered, and you whined into his mouth. Satan pulled back enough to show how you put his finger in his mouth, tasting your essence. His pupils blew wide and the rumble from his chest made you shake.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," he breathed, palming himself for a moment, "I need to taste you."</p><p>Satan lowered himself down until he was between your legs, his hands squeezing either of your thighs, the flesh pressed between his palms and claws. He didn't tease, and he didn't play with you. His tongue lapped at your cunt, starting from your hole to your clit, flicking it before diving his head in again. Satan tasted you with fervor, pressing his face against your heat, drinking you up like he was starved. You moaned loudly and threaded your fingers through his silky locks, pulling them, and your hips rocked against his mouth, partly to escape the onslaught of pleasure and to receive more.</p><p>Without letting up, you could feel your legs start to shake and your moans became cries as Satan's mouth worked you over the edge. You pulled on his hair as he didn't stop, his tongue lapping up your fluids and pushing you through your orgasm. You stuttered as you called his name, but he growled in response, his lips closing around your clit and sucking. You wailed from the overstimulation but felt yourself so close to another release that your hips bucked into his mouth. His hands on your thighs squeezed, claws pricking your skin and making you bleed, but you paid no attention to it as another orgasm crashed over you. Your mouth fell open and you almost stopped breathing for a moment, the release intense and making you shiver completely as you came down.</p><p>Satan pulled away his mouth and lightened his hold on your thighs, noting the small amount of blood that dripped down. Without any hesitation he ran his tongue along the line, tasting your blood. You propped yourself on your elbows, watching him with concern and interest as the sting finally settled in.</p><p>"You taste better than I could have ever imagined," Satan mumbled, the arousal coated in his voice, "<em>suavis</em>."</p><p>In an instant he jumped up to you, green eyes watching yours intensely. You felt mesmerized like you were caught in a trap, your senses telling you to suddenly run and hide, but you froze. A claw ran down the cloth of your shirt, ripping it and exposing your chest to him. Satan hummed as he enjoyed the way your body swelled with short breaths, the sound of blood pumping through your veins in his ears. He wanted more, he wanted to make you scream.</p><p>Satan sat back and quickly removed his clothing, impatient and increasingly frustrated as his cock ached to be squeezed by the walls of your cunt and to breed you. He looked at your face, flushed and doe-eyed, he wanted to ruin you. Satan wanted to see the mess he could make of you.</p><p>When you felt the press of his cock against your entrance, you whined, the intrusion large and always uncomfortable at first, but he quickly slammed into you, making you scream. Claws buried into the bed beside your head as he willed himself to wait, but it didn't take long before he couldn't stop himself. Satan slammed hard into you once again, creating a quick pace and having his room filled with the sounds of your skin slapping together.</p><p>"You're so fucking tight," he breathed, groaning as he continued to snap his hips against yours, burying his cock deep into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, giving him leverage to go even deeper. "I'm gonna fill you up over and over, <em>fuck</em> … filled to the brim with my cum."</p><p>You felt one of his hands wrap around the column of your throat and squeeze, making you gasp for air as he pounded into you. When your face turned red, Satan let up, watching as you took in a sharp breath of air before squeezing again. He groaned when he felt your cunt contract around his cock, a dark chuckle falling from his lips just after.</p><p>"Of course a whore like you would like to be choked," he said, snapping his hips in time with his hand lifting from your neck, letting you scream and take in quick breaths. "You're going to get off on this aren't you?" Satan hummed as he pressed again, your head feeling light but still twisting in pleasure as he felt your walls flutter and hips meet his. </p><p>"F-Fuck," you managed, quiet as you came and your eyes rolled back into your head.</p><p>Following shortly after you, Satan let out a guttural moan and released your throat, allowing you to breathe as he filled you with his seed. You thought he was done, but when you met his eyes, you shivered. His pupils narrowed into slits, a green glow to his eyes as he stared you down. Your blood ran cold as you felt his nature change further. You didn't have much of a chance to think about it as he flipped you over and raised your ass in the air. You cried out as he filled you with his cock again, the pace brutal and fast. Your eyes stung with tears from the continuous stimulation, your mouth open with weak, pathetic whines.</p><p>"Fuck … You feel so <em>fucking</em> good …" Satan's voice sounded deeper, darker than what you knew from him and it made your eyes go wide, but when you tried to look at him, his palm was against the nape of your neck, pushing you down into the sheets. His hand felt larger, claws were longer, and threatened to puncture your skin. His body hovered over you and seemed larger as well. His cock felt like it was growing as he kept sliding in and out of your heat, stretching your walls further and hitting deeper, making your stomach bulge.</p><p>"Satan!" You cried out, feeling fear bubbling into your gut as you shook.</p><p>"Just- just a little more," he growled, snapping his large hips back into yours, forcing another orgasm to rip through your body. "Please- <em>fuck</em> …!"</p><p>You felt every ridge that formed around his cock, the multiple that pulled along your sensitive walls and stimulated them further. Satan gripped your hip to steady you as you shook against him, your body desperate for rest. "I'm gonna breed you, watch as your body changes and you carry my child."</p><p>You shrieked when you suddenly felt the pressure of your nape and his tail wrapped around your waist, tight and bruising. You were lifted up against his chest and driven down onto his cock, making you wail. You could his large body and mouth in your peripheral, his body covered in black feather-like fur, small streaks of green mixed throughout. You squeezed your eyes shut as he punctured you with his cock and you felt yourself become dizzy.</p><p>Satan mumbled something but you could felt everything become hazy as you felt something hot shoot into your body and your vision went blank. You could feel the exhaustion in your bones as you fell limp, you’re not too sure what happened, the last moment you knew was already gone as you opened your eyes again. Your ears rang as Satan hovered over you, concern etched into his expression as he spoke, but you could barely hear him.</p><p>“Stay with me.” You felt him shake your shoulders and finally, you blinked and willed away the exhaustion. </p><p>“Wha- … What happened?” You groaned. You tried to sit up but felt a shooting pain through your whole body and winced, falling back to the sheets.</p><p>“Don’t get up,” Satan said quietly, his hands gentle on you as he pressed a hand to your chest. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, looking you over, “I lost control.”</p><p>In your mind, the image of a large beast behind you came in. You remembered the fear that you felt. “Was that really you?” You inquired, looking at him. He was back to his usual self, not even adorned with his horns. “I didn’t know Lucifer meant something like that …” You had scoffed at the eldest’s warning, thinking there wasn’t anything you hadn’t seen, but you were wrong.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he apologized again, the frustration clear in his tone.</p><p>Though it wasn’t something you had expected to experience, you shook your head, ignoring the remnants of concern in your gut. “It’s … It’s okay, Satan. I’m alive,” you chuckled quietly, “maybe a little bruised up, but is that any different from other times?”</p><p>Satan raised a brow, and his eyes darted down your body. “You haven’t seen … all of it.”</p><p>Though you could feel the stickiness around your thighs and down your legs, you felt a definite emptiness between them. You also could feel the bruising was more than normal, but you still willed a smile to him and attempted to ignore it. “I’ll heal, don’t worry,” you paused for a moment as he still frowned, “I love you. Help me get better, okay?”</p><p>Satan nodded and pressed his lips delicately to yours. “I will. I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>